


Fears and Kisses

by Menalin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fjorester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menalin/pseuds/Menalin
Summary: SPOILERS for C2E118A Drabble. Fjord thinks about that moment.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Fears and Kisses

Fjord leant against the door to his room, his hands over his face. Heat radiated from his cheeks and he could not control his smile.  
His lips tingled with the memory of Jester. He could see her face in his mind, her radiant but shy smile, as bright as the sun.  
He did not think his heart had ever beaten as fast, as when he had pulled her in; when she nodded her consent to his request to kiss her, his heart soared.  
Her lips, warm and tasting of cinnamon and sugar. 

He realised he was holding his breath and let it out slowly. He slowly moved to his room and started to remove his armour, preparing for bed.  
He caught his reflection in the mirror and could see the darker green, where the blush had not yet died down.

"Well that happened." He said to his reflection, before turning towards his bed and allowing himself to fall face down on the covers.  
After a moment, he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. 

Slowly his heart rate slowed, the warmth in his cheeks subsided and he was breathing normally; however, sleep continued to elude him.  
His mind wandered to that moment in the snow, with the weird statues. The way Jester's face and body went still, before she fell to the ground coughing.  
The fear he had felt in that moment, was worse than when he had woken on the ship with a sword in his chest.  
Even when she had stood and appeared ok, his heart had not stopped beating a million beats a second. The fear had blossomed and he found it hard to shake, especially once they all realised that she had lost time.

"She lost 5 years.... 5 years...." he whispered to himself.  
His mind filled in the part, he did not want to say out loud "5 years of our future".  
And that was the truth of the matter, no matter what, he wanted her to be his future and he wanted to be her future.

A smile crept over his face for a moment, at the thought of the two of them together in their combined future.  
Maybe it would be them sitting on the beach in Niccodranus watching a sunset. Maybe they would be strolling through a bazarre in some exotic locale on the other side of Exandria. Maybe it was them on the deck of their ship, sailing the Lucidian Ocean.

He finally fell asleep, at the visuals playing in his mind. The strongest image, of him just holding her in his arms.


End file.
